Cinder and Ashes
by Groundhog girl
Summary: For years Genevieve just kept her head down, and protected her sister. Yet after meeting the prince of their land, Genevieve finds that keeping her head down isn't so easy anymore. Especially when the prince begins to be the only thing on it. Throw in a step-family, and a ball. And suddenly things aren't so simple anymore. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Well why not start the new year with a new story? Since I'm close to finishing my Rapunzel story, I might as well start a new story. So happy new year and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The land of Etia was a prosperous land. Ruled by a kind king and an equally loving queen. The people would go about there day, working hard and long. Yet when the sun would rise over the horizon, most liked to stay in bed until the sun was well in the sky. Yet at the Blackwood estate, two girls were already up. Well, one woman was, and was trying to get her younger sister up.<p>

"Anne, come on wake up," urged the elder sister

"Five more minutes, Gen," whined Anne.

"The last time I gave you five minutes, it took until noon to get you up. I had to do almost all your chores," said Genevieve, trying in vain to pull her sister out of the small pile of hay, they called a bed. "Up!"

With a groan, Anne just rolled over and continued to sleep.

"Fine, I'm getting the water bucket," said Genevieve, as she began to walk out.

At the words "water bucket", Anne's eyes had shot open and leapt up exclaiming "I'm ready!"

"Good," chuckled Genevieve "Now get dressed, we need to start breakfast soon."

"Why do you always use that water bucket threat?" whined Anne, as her sister helped her into an old faded maid uniform. That was a dark brown shirt, with sleeves that came down to the elbows, covered by a bodice type brown shirt and black skirt that came down to their knees, with a white apron.

"Because it's the only way to get you up," explained the elder sister, as she began to brush out Anne's short black hair. "How do you get so many knots in your hair?"

"I don't know, I just do," was the only answer she received.

With a sigh, Genevieve just gave up and pulled the hair back with a ratted green ribbon.

Both maids had straight black hair and dull blue eyes. Both were tan, yet Genevieve was leaner and more built from the years of work. When they would meet new people, they would often think that Anne was her daughter. What with the way she would protect her.

"There, now go get started on breakfast, while I get the water," she said, heading for the door that lead to the gardens. "Oh, and just so you know I will use the water if necessary."

It was an empty threat, but it got Anne moving none the less.

* * *

><p>As she exited the large chateau, she looked out at the land she had lived on since birth. The chateau itself, was like many manors or large houses. It had its main room for greeting guests, parlors, dining rooms, bedrooms, studies, and sitting rooms galore. At the very top of the house was an old attic that no one ever ventured into, and the base was a kitchen that lead to the gardens.<p>

It was in a small room off of the kitchen, meant to be for storage, that the two sisters slept. It was cold, dark and dingy, but it was better than sleeping outside or up in the attic.

A long time ago, when Genevieve was a child, there was a large servants room off the side of the house. Yet as time passed, more servants were let go, and the room was changed into another sitting parlor.

The garden was a simple garden, bordered by a stone wall and gate. Oaks, roses, and an assortment of exotic plants littered the garden. Though the only plant that had any meaning to Genevieve, was a hazel tree next to the gate. Each morning she would rub the trunk and mutter a quick "morning, mother,"

* * *

><p>When Genevieve returned, she was pleased to find Anne sweeping the floors of the kitchen.<p>

The kitchen itself, was rather small. It consisted of a fireplace for cooking, a table in the center, and a few counters with cupboards overhead. Hanging on the wall were three brass bell, each leading to a different bedroom. It had everything they needed, so who were they to complain?

"Are you going to do the magic, today?" asked Anne, dropping the broom after spotting the bucket of water.

"How many times have I told you, one it's not magic, and two I can't!" exclaimed Genevieve

"But we can move water, why can't we use it?" asked Anne

Genevieve just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, a nervous habit she had developed when she started working.

It was true that both her and Anne could move water at will. They were called Elementals, a group that was feared by many. Now there were few that actual did any harm, but when they did then the destruction was overwhelming. So, many Elementals just kept their powers hidden.

"Because if we're caught then we'll be on the street, no money, no food, nothing," explained Genevieve "I explained this to you just last week!"

It was true. At least once a week, her sister would ask, or even try to control the water herself, only to be scolded. She didn't like having to yell at her sister, especially if was for something that should have been a gift. But knowing that the people they worked for, wouldn't bat an eye at listening. She knew they had to stay in secret.

"I still don't get it," she muttered

"You're young, you'll understand when you're older,"

"I'm old enough," huffed Anne

"You're six," said Genevieve

"And a half,"

"Sweep" she ordered

"No, I won't sweep until you do the magic," commanded Anne, dropping the broom and crossing her arms.

"Fine, if you won't sweep then I'll just have to get the tickle monster to force you!" yelled Genevieve, chasing Anne around the table.

After a few minutes, she managed to catch her.

"No! No, no I'm too old to this, Gen!" complained Anne, as she tried to wriggle out of her sister's grasp.

"What? Too old for tickles? Never!" exclaimed Genevieve, as she began her devious torture.

Yet before either could begin to have fun, the large pot in the fireplace began to hiss and bubble.

"Shoot!" hissed Genevieve, dropping Anne. "Sweep, please."

Sighing, Anne picked up the broom and continued sweeping.

* * *

><p>"Gen?"<p>

"Hmm?" asked Gen, turning away from the pot and her thoughts, to see Anne holding a small yellow pan.

"Please?" begged Anne

"Anne," warned Genevieve

"Please! I promise we'll be careful. And there's still time, PLEASE!"

Looking into her's sister big eyes, Genevieve felt her will start to slip. She looked up at the bells, then pot. Anne had a point, the bells hadn't rung, meaning that the family hadn't woken up yet. Breakfast was almost done, and the trays were laid out. There was time.

"Okay," caved Genevieve "But if those bells ring, then we stop."

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

"Yeah!" exclaimed Anne, jumping up and down on her stool.

Placing a finger on the surface of the water, Genevieve traced an arch over the pan. As the water droplets fell, they morphed into dolphins. They jumped and flipped around, making Anne giggled. Smiling, Genevieve began to create more sea creatures, including a whale.

Anne then placed her finger in, copying Genevieve's movements. Though she was only able to create goldfish.

They giggled and laughed, watching the fish and mammals flip and jump across the water. But just as they were having fun, the first of the bells rung, followed quickly by the other two.

"Anne, get the teapot, quick," ordered Genevieve, stopping the water.

Together they finished preparing breakfast and loaded their hands with the four trays.

"Remember, go slowly and try not to drop anything," said Genevieve, before they ascended the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Miss Elizabeth," greeted Genevieve, as she entered the first bedroom.<p>

The Williams household, consisted of four members. Duke Williams, a hard working man. Duchess Williams, a proper lady, known for expecting nothing but the best. Their two daughters, Elizabeth and Victoria, two very beautiful but vain women a few years older than Genevieve.

Elizabeth had short gorgeous blond hair that always seemed to stay neat and in place. She had full luscious lips, pale skin and sky blue eyes. Victoria also had the same eyes, full libs and pale skin. But she had a soft hazel color, instead of blond.

To most they were a well to do family. To Genevieve, they were the people that denied her birthright to the family and had forced her into servitude. To little Anne, they were just the people she and her sister worked for.

"Well, it's about time you got here Cinder," huffed Elizabeth, as she brushed her hair. "I must have been ringing for at least five minutes."

"Apologies miss, I'll try to get here sooner next time,"

"See that you do," said Elizabeth, not taking her eyes off the mirror. "Just put the tray on the table and be sure to get back here to help with my dress. And be quick, e wouldn't want mother to through you or Ashpet out, now would we? "

"Of course not miss," bowed Genevieve.

Cinder, a name given to her by the sisters. Her and Anne were always covered in soot and ash. So the sisters thought it appropriate to give them proper names. Anne became Ashpet, and Genevieve became Cinder.

Exiting the room, she saw Anne exit the room next to her.

"Did you give her tray?"

"Yes, she said to be quicker next time and to come back to help with her hair,"

"Did you spill anything?"

"No,"

"Good," sighed Genevieve "Why don't you give me that tray and you can start on the hallways downstairs."

Balancing both trays on her hands, Genevieve made her way down the hall stopping at the last door.

"Come in," came a response after she knocked.

"Good morning Mistress," greeted Genevieve, entering a dark yet well lit room. In the bed was a woman well into her forties. Despite her age, Genevieve could she why her former father married her. She was beautiful, with short blond hair like Elizabeth, full lips, and piercing blue eyes.

The Duke and Duchess's room was dark but cozy. It had heavy drapes cover the windows. There was a bureau and vanity on one side of the room, with a desk on the other. Opposite the door, stood a large four poster bed with matching curtains.

"Has the master already woken up?" asked Genevieve, spotting the empty side of the bed.

"Yes, he's in his study," answered Duchess Williams "You can bring his tray in there."

"Of course, Ma'am," said Genevieve turning to leave

"Oh and Genevieve?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" asked Genevieve, forcing a smile before turning back to the Duchess.

"I hope you haven't forgot about the shopping trip tomorrow,"

"Of course not, Mistress," said Genevieve struggling to keep the smile on her face. Of course she hadn't forgotten, she was the one who did the shopping every month. "I could _never_ forget the trip."

"Very good, you may go,"

"Thank you Ma'am,"

Once outside, the smile melted off.

"Ooh that woman! Thinking I, of all people, forgot about the shopping trip," she muttered, making her way through the manor.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realized she had the reached the Duke's study.

"Come in,"

Taking a deep breath, she pushed opened the large oak doors. The study, like the Duke and Duchesses's bedroom, was dark yet very crowded. The walls were lined with bookshelves, stuffed to the brim. The only desk was littered with papers and books. The only sources of light were a candle on the desk, a fireplace on one wall and the two large windows behind the desk.

"Good morning sir," she said in a low tone to try and mask the fear. "Your breakfast,"

Without uttering a word, the Duke pointed to a portion of the desk all without looking up from his work.

Quickly she placed the tray down, and scrambled out of the room.

Shaking her head clear of any fear, she finished the demands of the older sisters. Taking up the better part of the morning. She then went to check on Anne, hoping to see her at work, only to find her starting out the window.

"Anne, I asked you to start on the floor,"

"Gen, come look!"

"Anne..."

"Look, look!" she exclaimed, pulling Genevieve over to the window "See, look the palace is sparkling."

In the morning light, the kingdom looked as though it was made of crystal.

"It's beautiful," agreed Genevieve

"Wouldn't it be fun to live there?"

"Sure, if you like having a lot of rules and decisions,"

"I'd give anything to live there," sighed Anne "What about you?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't give up you," said Genevieve, leaning down to finish the floors. "Or mother's tree, and definitely not my powers."

"But it'd still be fun to live there,"

"Nah, too stuffy,"

"Genevieve!"

* * *

><p>When the day had finally ended, Genevieve was ready to pass out. Trying to satisfy those brats, that were somehow considered treasures, was tiring by itself. Whoever ended up marrying either girl was going to need a never ending supply of gold and something to plug their ears with.<p>

While slipping on the thin nightgown, all she could think about was collapsing onto her pile hay and never waking up.

"Gen look, a shooting star!" exclaimed Anne, tearing her from her thought

Sure enough, from the small little window that was no wider than a quill, was a shooting star. Bright and shining, streaking across the sky.

"I wish I could live in a big palace with lots of friends," sighed Anne, closing her eyes.

"I wish we had more money," muttered Genevieve, patting down her pile of hay.

"You're no fun!" whined Anne, jumping down from her pile.

"I'm your sister, it's my job," winked Genevieve, tucking a thin blanket around Anne.

"Goodnight," said Anne

"Goodnight," whispered Genevieve, thinking about the wish before settling down in her own bed.

She did want money, for then they wouldn't be living like they were. But more than anything, more than money or even a castle, was to be able to get away. She wanted to be able to find a home for her and Anne, a place they could be safe and never need to worry again.

But then again, it was only a wish. And when did those come true?

* * *

><p><strong>I've been struggling with this beginning for a while. I would keep changing parts and changing my mind. Plus I wanted to finish my first story, before I started another. Hopefully I didn't add too much detail and still got the message across. I wanted to do a Cinderella retelling as my next fanfic, but had a little trouble starting it. And for those of you waiting for the next chapter of my rapunzel fic, be patient it's coming. I hope you guys enjoyed this and give me your opinion. Good, bad, I don't care. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. And thank you to those of you have reviewed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Saturday was always Market day. It could be one of the best and, or worst days of the week for Genevieve. The best, when it was just her and Anne. The worst, when the Duchess and brats came along.<p>

First there was the carriage ride. It would take about 4 hours to get into town, if you took a carriage. But with the brats in the back, it felt like eight.

The whole way there, they would argue about who was prettier or some other trivial thing. And of course, sitting up front, Genevieve was able to hear their entire conversation.

"Lizzy, I'm telling you that green dress made you look like a frog," said Victoria

"It did not! And anyway I least I didn't look like rice pudding in that white dress you got!" protested Elizabeth

"I looked like a vision, the dressmaker said so herself,"

"I'm sure that's exactly what the prince is looking for. A vision of rice pudding,"

Genevieve just rolled her eyes, as the brats started their favorite argument.

The Prince of Etia was about as perfect as any prince. Charming, brave and handsome as all hell. At least according to the rumors.

"How much longer?" whined Anne

She couldn't help but smile at that. Glancing at the driver, she saw that he wore a similar expression to Anne.

Chuckling, she kissed the top of Anne's head and answered "Just a few more hours, not long at all,"

* * *

><p><em>Just get over the wall<em>

The thought repeated over and over in his head, as he made his way through the gardens. The hood had nearly slipped off his head, as he made his way pass a stationed guard.

If he could get over the wall and into the woods, he'd be free. Free to spend the afternoon walking around with no worry. That's all he wanted.

Then, he'd go back. Back to the palace. Back to the image of the perfect prince.

Yes, that prince. James Arthur Prince of Etia, or Prince Charming to the court.

He snorted at the thought. Perfect, right. If anyone had to be perfect in front of the people he dealt with, they'd go mad. Stuffy Lords, pompous Ladies, and their twittering daughters. All that filled their heads was air.

Soon, he managed to get out, like the countless times before. He was lucky to find a cart to take him the rest of the way. And for afternoon, he was free.

* * *

><p>The dress shop. Just another obstacle that life thought was funny to throw in to make market day more unbearable. If it weren't for the dressmaker herself, the hours that Genevieve and Anne would stand and hold packages, while the brats would try on dress after dress, wouldn't of been bearable.<p>

"Gen, how much longer," whined Anne, slouching from the amount of packages in her hand.

"I don't know," she answered, feeling the boredom and impatience start to set in. "Hopefully not much longer,"

"Cinder!" snapped Victoria "How can I choose which color better matches my eyes, if you keep yapping!"

"Apologies miss," she muttered

"Cinder, why don't you and Ashpet drop off those packages and then start on the groceries," ordered the Duchess.

"Of course Ma'am," bowed Genevieve, trying to keep her voice level. "Come along Anne."

"Wait, Genevieve," called Maud, the dressmaker, holding out a blue ribbon and a brown parcel. "Your sister looked like she could use a new one. And this is is for you."

"Maud I can't take this, you know what'll happen if they find us with things we didn't pay for." argued Genevieve

"Oh they won't notice these two little things," waved Maud "Just open it."

Smiling, she handed the ribbon to Anne and began unwrapping the parcel.

"Shoes!" she exclaimed, holding up a pair of brown flats similar to the ones she was wearing, yet these had stitching of an entire forest. "They're beautiful!"

As she stared at the embroidery more, she could of sworn that they moved. Yet she didn't question it. If there were people that could control the elements, then maybe there was some magic in sewing.

"Thank you, if there's anything I could do, just ask," she said

"Oh hush, I still owe you for helping me the last time the prince had a ball,"

"Well thank you none the less," said Genevieve " We'll see you next week."

"Goodbye dear," waved Maud.

Together they made their way back to the carriage and were quick to get rid of the many different dresses and hats the brats and their mother had bought.

"Now, why don't we hit the stalls and get what we need for the week, then look at the other shops," she suggested

"Could we look at the toy shop?" asked Anne, her eyes sparkling at the idea of looking at dolls.

"Sure," chuckled Genevieve, as she lead the way.

Their first stop was the fruit vendor, Mr. Smith.

"Good Morning Genevieve and mini Gen," he greeted, ruffling Anne's hair. He was a sweet old man, with fruit that matched his personality.

"My name is Anne, Mr. Smith," giggled Anne, flattening her hair

"Sorry, it's just you two look too similar," he said, smiling "One day I'm not going to be able to tell you two apart."

"The usual please," smiled Genevieve, Mr. Smith had always managed to put them in a better mood.

"I've got some nice strawberries if you're interested,"

"Yes!" squealed Anne

"How much?" asked Genevieve

"One silver per quart," he said

"That's too expensive," she said "Can you lower it a little?"

"Sorry, but with summer ending I'm afraid this is my last batch,"

"Well then I'll just have to wish you a good day," waved Genevieve, gathering up the fruit, paying him, and then dragged Anne along with her.

"Hey, did either of you see that poster that has everyone so excited?" he asked

"No," she said, turning back around

"There's one right over there," he said pointing to a small crowd a few feet away.

Curious, Genevieve made her way over and through the crowd to read the poster that had caught so many people's eyes. It read,

_Citizens of Etia,_

_In three months time a three day ball will be held to celebrate our prince's 20th birthday. All eligible maidens, regardless of station, are requested to attend. _

Genevieve just rolled her eyes. Of course it was a ball, ever since the prince had turned 18, the King and Queen became set on finding him a wife. At first the balls only included the princesses from neighboring kingdoms. Soon it was expanded to the nobles of Etia and shortly after applied to every single maiden.

To most women, a ball meant a chance at snagging a prince. But to Genevieve it just meant more work. So many dresses would need to be washed and mended. The two dresses they would be wearing, would be altered to try and attract more attention. Both the Duchess and brats would be more irritable. Any mistakes could mean more trouble for the both of them.

"Well, what do you think Anne?" she asked, only to find that Anne wasn't by her side. "Anne? Anne?!"

She made her way through the crowd, shouting her name. Finally she spotted her. A few hundred feet away, right in the middle of the street with a large wooden cart barreling towards her.

"ANNE!" She screeched

The little girl turned her head toward the sound, only to freeze at the sight of the cart.

Genevieve's heart hammered in her chest as she tried to pushed her way through the crowd.

"_I can't lose her, I can't lose her,"_

The thought began to create a rhythm in her mind as she ran faster. Yet just before the cart hit her, a hooded figure leapt out and carried her to the other side of the street. Out of the way of danger.

"Anne!" she cried out, running over and capturing her into a hug. "What were you thinking, being out in the street like that?"

"I just..." mumbled Anne "I just wanted to go to the toy shop."

"I told you we'd go there later," she scolded "If it weren't for that man then you would have been killed. Thank you... sir."

Her thanks died in her throat as she was met with a pair of soft brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Plain, that's how he would describe her. Plain.<p>

Straight black hair, tanned skin, and dull blue eyes. Yet for some reason he couldn't look away.

She didn't look at him with destain or fondness, yet with curiosity. As though she was trying to figure out some puzzle, yet she was missing the last piece. And thats when it hit him.

She didn't realize he was the prince.

* * *

><p><em>Just look away <em>she thought

Sure, he was handsome. Fit body, brown messy hair, and hazel eyes. Yet there was something off about him. While his peasant like clothes were worn and dirty, his face was much too clean. Even the way he stood, made him seem more noble than peasant.

She shook her head. Here was the man who had just saved her sister life and she was questioning his appearance. She was worse than Elizabeth and Victoria put together.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to stare," she said "Thank you, so much for saving my sister's life."

"It was no problem, I'm just glad she wasn't hurt. I would hate to see that happen," he said, with a small smile.

"I hope I'm not being too forward when I ask this, but might I know the name of my sister's savior?" she asked, hoping that a name would help place where she had seen his face.

"Marcus,"

"Marcus," she echoed, studying his face. "Well thank you Marcus, and if there's anything I might do to repay you..."

"You don't have to do anything like that," he said, cutting her off.

"Are you sure?" she asked, getting up "It seems only fair I do something for you."

"Why don't you give me your name and we'll call it even,"

She paused. "Genevieve, and this is Anne. But don't think that makes us even."

"You really don't have to do anything for me,"

"How about a favor?" she suggested "No questions asked, and can be redeemed at any time."

"Fine,"

"Good," she said "Well, it was nice meeting you and hopefully we meet again. Come along Anne."

They began to make their ways through the crowd, only to be stopped by,

"Who do you work for?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"If I am to redeem that favor, I'll need to know where to find you," he said

"And you think you can just walk up to the front door and ask to see their maid, looking like that?" she questioned, glancing at his clothing.

"I have my ways," he said with a sly smile.

"I'm sure you do," she smirked, walking back towards the stalls.

"So will I get an answer?"

"I think you're going to have use one of those ways,"

"Not even a hint?" he asked, walking with them from stall to stall.

"No,"

"But..."

"There is no reason I should give you anything," she said "Unless you want to use up that favor?"

"Not yet," he smirked "I'll save it till the next time I see your pretty face."

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?" blushing at the complement.

"Then I wouldn't get to bask in the presence of two lovely ladies," he said with a wink.

"Ha," she said dryly. "Keep flattering us like that, and you may never se us again."

"Well..."

"Cinder!" screamed a voice from the other side of the market.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Elizabeth and Victoria waving their arms like birds.

"Cinder?" he asked, with a bemused smirk

"Nickname," she answered, not taking her eyes off of the girls. "We need to go."

"Till next time then, Cinder?" he asked with a large bow.

"Maybe," she answered with a small smile, making her way back to the carriage.

* * *

><p>"Do you like him?"<p>

"What?" asked Genevieve looking down at her sister.

They had gotten back from the market, and had begun working on dinner.

"Do you like him?" repeated Anne.

"Who?" she asked more confused "Who is it that I like?"

"That man, Marcus," said Anne, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, how could I like him?" asked Genevieve "I've only met him once. What on earth made you think I might like him?"

"You blushed,"

"I didn't expect him to call me pretty," she said, focussing back on chopping the carrots for dinner. "Just because I blushed, doesn't mean I like him. I kept trying to get away from him."

"But you..."

"No buts," she said "Let's just make sure dinner gets on the table in time."

"You do like him," muttered Anne, turning her attention back to sweeping the floors.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the outskirts of the kingdom, a large black carriage with crimson doors and grey horses stopped outside an over run shack.<p>

"My Queen, are you sure we couldn't stay at the palace?" asked a tall dark bearded man, covered in furs.

"Trust me, this is perfect until we find what were looking for," the Queen said, dressed similar to the men. Dark red dress with a fur and ruby collar, with blood stone jewelry.

"But we could easily find it at the palace," he countered "We are as safe there as we are here."

"If we are to find the prince's weakness, then we must remain unnoticed,"

"Yet we already have the trust of the kingdom and therefore can find it at the palace,"

"The only thing we find at the palace is a veil of lies and luxuries,"

"I'm sure we could break through,"

"If you desire the luxuries then feel free to leave," she accused "But if I know my brother, then I know we will find nothing at the palace. My brother is not one to dispose such secrets while inside walls. The only way we'll find anything is outside those walls.

"I only protest so, for your protection,"

"Then keep your head up and worry about the plan, not me,"

"Yes, my Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray another chapter! I actually got this chapter done before submitting the first chapter. I find that if I write quickly after the last chapter, then ideas flow better and I won't have to search for previous facts from previous chapter. And can get chapters out quicker. Hope you guys enjoyed. <strong>

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry! I'm so sorry! I meant to get this chapter out much sooner, yet life decided to be cruel. I had finals, then went through some personal issues, and finally got sick on top of all of that. But enough excuses, I'm better now and have a chapter to introduce. **

**So... here.**

**Oh and to Blue Ink Rose's question: Genevieve is about 18. **

* * *

><p>After the cart incident, Genevieve had made sure that Anne stayed with her at all times. Wherever she went, her sister came with her. Though it soon stopped, after Anne had a tantrum after not even being able to fetch water.<p>

Yet the one thing that didn't seem to change at all, was the fact that a certain brown hair and eyed boy wouldn't leave her mind.

_"This is ridiculous!" _she thought, after catching herself _"He's a boy. You've met plenty of those, so how is he any different?"_

But even though she didn't want to care, she couldn't help but try and think of where she had seen him before.

Soon Saturday came and it was once again Market day. This time, luckily, there were no brats to deal with. Only one sister, who seem set on reminding her that they might meet the boy.

"So what are you going to of see him again?"

"Say hi, and then leave,"

"But what about liking him, and..."

"Oh for the love of...! Anne, for the last time I don't like him! I've only met him once, and the chances of us meeting him again are slim at best."

"Ok," she whispered

"Though, thank you for reminding me," said Genevieve "Stay by my side at all time. Unless I know where you are, you don't leave. I don't want to lose you twice in two weeks. Now come on we're late."

"Maybe Marcus will come rescue me again, and you can talk to him!"

"Anne," warned Genevieve

"Sorry,"

* * *

><p>He didn't know what drew him to visit the market again. He had had his fun last week, being free from the restraints of the palace life. It should have been enough to get him through the month. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about returning to the village. Why? Because of that girl. It was her fault that he couldn't concentrate. That many of the lords had complained to his parents about his inattentiveness towards the meetings.<p>

So his solution of course, was to sneak out again, see her and show to himself that there was nothing special about her.

So there he was, making his way out the back, until...

"James, where are you going?"

Cringing, James turned to see his mother, the Queen with a look of suspicion.

"Just going for a walk around the grounds, mother,"

"Dressed like that?" she asked, pointing to his ratted shirt, vest and pants.

"Well, I thought I would go for a walk and then a ride into town," he answered

"And you dressed like a commoner to do that?" she asked, still confused. Especially when protocol demands that a guard be with you at all times."

"Perhaps if I dressed like this, then no one would recognize me."

"And if someone were to recognize you?" questioned the Queen. "You may to market, like last week. But do change, and bring at least one or two guards with you."

"Of course mother," he said, continuing onto the stables, cursing himself for not using the window.

* * *

><p>"Can we go home now?" whined Anne "We've been here forever, and I'm tired!"<p>

"We've been here for half a hour," said Genevieve "And you're not tired, you're just disappointed that we won't go to the toy store."

"Please! How about the candy store? Just for a minute,"

"We don't have money to spend on things like that. I'm sorry we're not doing what you want. If it were up to me, then we would be at home still in bed. Now please focus, and help me find the..."

"Apple?" asked a deep and familiar voice.

Yet before Genevieve could answer, Anne decided to step in.

"See Gen, I told you that we'd see him today!"

"Anne!" scolded Genevieve

"You did?" he asked, with a smile. "Well you must be a very smart girl."

"Well she's certainly smarted than I am. I said we wouldn't see you today," interjected Genevieve "Though life seems to have a sense of humor."

"Well at least this way I don't have to save your sister, to get you to talk to me." he joked "Maybe life is saying we should be friends."

"Sure it is," she said, rolling her eyes "Now if you will excuse me "friend" we need to go, we're running behind schedule and still have an hour left of work to do here."

"Maybe I could help?"

"No,"

"Come on, extra pair of hands. Couldn't hurt?"

And as much as she didn't want to admit it, the thought of extra help was tempting.

"Well, I guess it couldn't," she said "Fine, come along if you want."

So he trailed behind them, carrying various items and chatting away. Genevieve soon came to find that he was rather nice and even a little funny.

"Alright, all that's left is the stationary store and the butcher, then we're done," she said "I think we'll go to the stationary store first."

"Wait, the one by the fountain in the middle of town?"

"Unless they opened up another one closer to here, then yes the stationary store in town square," she said "Come on."

"But do you really need to get stationary?" he asked, trailing behind "I'm sure they can live without it."

"Well let's see, the Master needs it to keep up with clients and partners, the Mistress needs it for her family, and their two girls need it for their weekly love letter to the Prince," explained Genevieve "So yes, I would say we do need to go there."

Though he made no other comment, he still acted strange.

* * *

><p>As they approached the store, he began to worry more. Of course she had to go to the one store that was in direct view of the carriage and guards that he had narrowly escaped.<p>

As they made their way to the shop, he tried to keep his head low yet couldn't help but glance over at the guards every few seconds. This of course didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" asked Genevieve, when they entered the shop.

"I'm fine,"

"Then why did you keep glancing at those guards outside?"

"Well, um... I, uh," he stuttered "Didn't you want to buy parchment? Wasn't that why we're here?"

Genevieve gave him a look, yet said nothing more. But he could tell he hadn't heard the last of it.

* * *

><p>It took a while, yet Genevieve finally made a choice, and they made their way out. And for one moment, everything was fine. It may have stayed that way, if one of the guards hadn't decided to turn his head.<p>

As soon as the guard's eye meet his, he knew he had to run, fast. He grabbed Genevieve and Anne by the arm and dragged both of them down an alley way.

"Marcus, what are you doing?!" exclaimed Genevieve. "The butcher's shop is the other way."

"It's a shortcut." he said quickly, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Then why are there guards chasing us?"

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Anne, struggling to keep up on her small legs.

"No," he said before Genevieve could respond, turning around a corner.

"Then why are we running?"

"Your sister wants to get to the shop soon, and this is way is quicker,"

"And yet we're going in the exact opposite direction we need to," pointed out Genevieve

"Just trust me,"

"But we'll hit the woods soon,"

"No we won't,"

Yet as soon as they turned the last corner, they could see the woods a few yards away.

"I.."

"Don't say it,"

He dragged them into the woods, ignoring the protests of Genevieve. It wasn't until they were well into the forest and could no longer hear the guards, that they stopped.

"Alright," wheezed Genevieve "Do you think you could explain why we ran?"

"I just thought of something I wanted to show you,"

"And you couldn't have waited till after the butcher shop?"

"I may have gotten lost," he said "Just trust me, please."

"I guess we could spare a few minutes," she said "What do you think Anne?"

"Let's go,"

* * *

><p>As they made their way through the woods, Genevieve couldn't help but think about his words.<p>

Did she really trust him? Was she making the right choice in following him? He could be a criminal for all she knew and yet she was following him blindly into the woods, and with her sister.

Yet, he didn't seem dangerous. But he didn't seem honest either. The way he would look down or shift, made her think of the times that she would catch Anne in a lie. He was hiding something, and he wanted her to trust him.

They traveled in silence, until they reached the top of a hill with a large oak that over looked a open meadow.

"Pretty!" exclaimed Anne, running down the hill.

"It is beautiful," admitted Genevieve "How did you find this place?"

"I was just wandering one day and found it," he explained "It is a great place to paint."

"You paint?"

"Is it that hard to picture it?"

"No, I just thought you would be the kind of man who enjoyed hunting or fencing. Not painting."

"I do enjoy those things, but I also like to paint." he said "In fact, I'm going to paint something right now. Sit under that tree."

"But you have no supplies,"

"Not yet," he said, removing a few rocks near the tree to reveal a small pile of paints and canvases.

"So what are you going to paint?"

"You,"

"No, I don't think you'd want to,"

"Why not?" he asked

"We don't have time," she explained "We still have to get the meat, not sit and have my portrait done."

"I promise it'll only take a minute," he pleaded. "And if it doesn't you can blame it all on me. Now don't move."

So she just sighed, sat and watched as he began to sketch. Though she soon got bored, and tried to look around.

"So what do like to do?" he asked, looking over the edge of the canvas.

"Pardon?"

"For fun. What do you like to do?"

"Well," she started yet stopped. Fun was something she had no time for. "I don't know."

"Come on, there must be something you like to do,"

"Anne and I do like to dance sometimes," she said, thinking back. "If we have time, we like to waltz or even just prance around the kitchen."

"Anything else?"

"I used to play the violin," she said, smiling at the memory of the string instrument and the smile it would bring to her mother's face.

"You did?" asked Anne, coming up the hill with her hands full of daisies.

"Mmmhm. When mother was still alive,"

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact father was the one who gave it to her," she said "Though mother had no interest in playing, so she had me learn."

"Were you good?" he asked, turning back to his painting.

"I was good enough,"

And at that a silence fell over them. Both taking in the new info about each other. They chatted a little more, yet it was clear that there was nothing more to say.

"Alright, you can move now,"

"Oh thank god," she said, stretching. "I guess that took a little more time than a few minutes."

"Sorry," he said, glancing at the setting sun.

"It's ok," she said with a small smile. "It actually was kinda fun. Though I doubt that I'll be doing it again anytime soon."

"That bad?"

"No, just stiff," she said "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to be getting back to Blackthorn."

"The Blackthorn estate?" he asked "That's where you work?"

Realizing her mistake too late, she looked back to see him with a smirk.

"Perhaps," she said, grabbing her sister's hand and ran back towards the market, not sparing him a second glance.

* * *

><p>That night was a disaster. Because they came home with no meat, the stew was bland.<p>

"Cinder, would you care to explain why you spent the entire day out and yet was unable to get any meat?"

"I suppose we just lost track of time,"

"So instead of doing your job, you instead waste your time with frivolous activities."

"Madam, we were just..."

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped, slapping Genevieve across the face. "I know you may not care for us. But know this. You may dream of being something else, yet all you will ever become is some low life maid. Especially if you continue to keep that pest around."

"Don't you dare speak about _my sister _like that!" hissed Genevieve

"Quiet!"

The last slap ecohed across the room. A large bruise had already begun to form. Seeing the rage in her eyes, Genevieve quickly rushed Anne back to the kitchen to finish the dessert and get started on their dinner.

"Anne, please watch the tarts while I go get the water for our soup," said Genevieve, as she began to walk out the door.

Yet before she could even step outside, she found a rather large basket filled to the brim with different types of meats.

Shocked, she picked up the basket and found a small slip of paper wedge between a sausage and pork. It read,

_"Sorry for wasting your time. Hopefully this helps you to forgive me."_

She simply smiled as she set the basket down on the table.

"Where did that come from?" asked Anne, hoping down from the stool in front of the fire.

"I don't know," said Genevieve, hiding the note behind her back. "They just appeared, maybe it's magic."

"Really?"

"No, get back to work," she said, giving her a playful shove.

"Fine," drawled Anne, turning back to the pastries.

Looking back at the note, she couldn't help but smile. Though a thought soon crept into her mind. How could a painter be able to afford all this meat?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuun. Yeah okay so not a cliffhanger ending, just a sweet one. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. It's about a third of the way written, so hopefully it'll be out sooner than this one.<strong>

** Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooray****, next chapter! I hope that I can start updating about every two weeks. Though I'm going to have make an exception for the next few weeks, since death weeks are starting on Monday for drama. And yes it's as bad as it sounds, though it's also really fun. So hopefully this extra long chapter can tide you guys over till then. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>About 2 days had past and the boy seem to crowd Genevieve's mind more than before. The fact that he seemed to have a past with the law, made her worry. Yet the way he talked, laughed, and even smiled, made her question her worry. And because of this, she had begun to fall behind in her duties. More than once, one of the brats had yelled at her for being careless.<p>

"Cinder!" screeched Elizabeth, tearing her out of her thought " I told you bring the blue necklace not the green one!"

"Apologies miss," she recited, scolding herself for drifting off again.

"Clot," murmured Elizabeth

"Cinder! Ashpet! Come here at once!" called the Duchess

"Coming Madam," she called back "By your leave, miss."

Genevieve then rushed down the hall to the Duchess's room. She entered to find the Duchess staring intently at a letter. A moment later Anne came in covered in ash and soot.

"What is it, ma'am?" asked Genevieve, curtsying.

"It appears that we will be having very special dinner guests this Friday,"

"What good news," said Genevieve "Who is it to be?"

"The royal family,"

"Oh,"

"I'm going to need you both to be on your best behaviors," instructed the Duchess, handing Genevieve a rolled up piece of parchment. "Along with making sure the house is spotless. I'll need you to go into the town to pick up a few things. I don't want the royal family thinking we're a bunch of paupers living in filth."

"Maybe we'll see that man again!" exclaimed Anne

"What man?"

"No man," injected Genevieve "She means the prince. The picture of him, on the announcement in town square."

"I certainly hope you're not thinking of attending,"

"Of course not, ma'am," she said "What would I have to wear?"

"Precisely," smiled the Duchess "Dismissed."

"Thank you ma'am," they chorused.

* * *

><p>"Why couldn't we tell her about the boy?" asked Anne<p>

"If she found out about him, then it would mean more trouble for us,"

"But it's just a boy,"

"But she found out that we spoke to anyone, they would think that we were slacking off on our duties." explained Genevieve "Besides, just because we go into town doesn't mean we'll see him. The last two times were flukes."

"What if I step in front of a moving cart again?"

"Then I'll probably kill you," said Genevieve "If the cart doesn't."

"Really?"

"No! Look, can we please drop it?" she asked "He seems like a nice man, but there are hundreds of men living in this kingdom. Just because we talk to one doesn't make him any more special. Understand?"

"Yes,"

"Good, now let's get started on this list, it looks like it might take at least two people to have everything ready by Friday," she said, skimming over the rather long piece of parchment "Maybe tomorrow, after breakfast we can go into town."

* * *

><p>Friday quickly approached, and by some miracle they had managed to get everything ready for the royal family.<p>

"Victoria, look the carriage approaches! Our prince is here!" exclaimed Elizabeth, looking out the window with her sister.

Even Anne couldn't help but look out the window to catch a glimpse of the royal carriage. Yet just as the carriage pulled in, she was interrupted

"Ashpet! What are doing above the stairs?" asked the Duchess

"I was just finishing up some cleaning that my sister asked me to do,"

"And where is your sister?"

"Below in the kitchen," she said "She's finishing up the final bits for dinner."

"Good now get going, I don't want the royal family thinking any less of us," the Duchess said. "Oh and have your sister meet with me in the study."

"Yes ma'am,"

When Anne reached the kitchen, she found Genevieve adding the finishing touches to a roast.

"Well are they here?"

"Yeah, there carriage was so beautiful," gushed Anne "It was white with the edges looking like they were made of gold, and was pulled by four grey horses."

"That sounds amazing," she said, turning back to the roast.

"It was," sighed Anne "Oh and the Duchess wants to see you in the study."

"Now?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, wait here and watch the soup," said Genevieve "I'll be right back."

She traveled up the stairs, trying to keep out of the way of the family. Slowly she opened the great oak doors and found the Duchess with her back to the door.

"You wished to speak to me, madam?"

"Yes," she said, turning to face Genevieve "I trust everything is in order for tonight?"

"Of course ma'am," bowed Genevieve "The soup is ready and is being heated, the roast is done as well as the ordures, and the dessert is ready for the oven. Everything done exactly as you instructed."

"Good. I need hardly remind you the importance of this night, do I?"

"No, ma'am,"

"Then it won't come as a surprise, that if anything were to go wrong it would be on your head,"

"Of course not,"

"And it wouldn't be out of place for a punishment to take place? Say 10-50 lashes, each?"

"No ma'am," answered Genevieve, trying to control herself at the thought of her sister receiving any harm.

"Wonderful! After all, it would be a shame if another bruise were to mar that plain face of yours, would it not?" she suggested, placing a hand on the faded bruised cheek. "Now go, we've wasted enough time as it is. I'm sure the royal family is not use to being kept waiting this long."

"Yes madam,"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the dining room, James couldn't have been having a worse time. He was use to dozen of women fawning over him, and could easily handle two. Yet these two "ladies" seemed to redefine his thought on the Ladies of the Court.<p>

"Oh your highness, do tell of your adventure in the southern lands," gushed Elizabeth, draping herself over his arm while simultaneously batting her eyelashes.

"There's nothing much to tell," he said, wriggling his arm out of her grasp. "It was certainly sunnier than Etia, yet too hot for my liking."

"Though I'm sure it's the perfect place for a romantic getaway," cooed Victoria, practically yanking him away from her sister.

"If you enjoy warm weather,"

"Oh, I do!" both sisters exclaimed.

Luckily before he could feel any more discomfort, Duchess Williams returned and announced that dinner was ready.

The dining room was a large bright room, with white walls and red carpeted floors. Large curved windows with rich blue curtains lined the back wall, that would fill the room with natural light. Yet with the setting sun, it filled the room with a soft glow, helped by the chandeliers over the table and the candelabras on a round white, grey and white counter. In the center of the room, was a long white table with enough seats for eight.

"Shall we sit?"

So he was positioned between the sisters again,facing the door leading to the kitchen, while his parents were seated across from him, and the hosts at the heads of the table.

He tried to listen to the conversation between his parents and the Williams, yet found that he couldn't. Partly because he kept glancing at the servant's door, trying to think of why he would be concerned with the servants. And partly because, both sisters seem to take an interest in running their hand on each of his legs.

"What do think of this new development, James?" asked the Queen

"Well," he coughed, shifting in his chair trying to shake both hands.

Yet before he could get another word out, the servant's door opened and he remembered why he should be worried.

* * *

><p>"You have the bread?" Genevieve asked<p>

"Yes," said Anne holding up the two covered baskets.

"Good, and I have the pot of soup," said Genevieve, balancing the pot on her hip. "Now remember, place the baskets on each end of the table, while I serve the soup. When you're done, come back and get the ordures ready."

"I know Gen," sighed Anne "You've told me this, a million times!"

"I just want to be sure," said Genevieve, shifting the pot again. "Nothing can go wrong tonight."

Together they made their way up the stairs, and into the dining room. Keeping her head down, Genevieve made her way over to the counter, and set the pot down, to position the ladle. When she turned around, she came eye to eye with the Prince. And for one moment, everything stopped.

The clothes and face may have been even cleaner than before. Yet there was no fooling her this time. The eyes, hair, and face hadn't changed. Marcus was the Prince. The Prince was Marcus, no James now.

So shocked by this revelation, she had nearly lost her grip on the pot. Yet she quickly remembered where she was, and regained her composure. Forcing a smile, she carried the pot over and began to serve, keeping her eyes away from the Prince.

Though she was able to keep her emotions in check, the same could not be said for Anne. As Genevieve began to serve, she had placed the last basket on the table near the Duke, King and Prince. When she looked up, she too came face to face with him.

"You're..." she gasped

Yet a stern shake of the head, and clearing of her throat from Genevieve, was enough to silence and cause her to retreat.

Genevieve finished serving, and quickly made her way back down to the kitchen. And as soon as she closed the door, she let out a long sigh. Her mind felt like it was going a mile a minute, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Making her way back down to the kitchen, she tried in vain to calm her puzzled mind.

"He's the prince! He's the prince!" yelled Anne, jumping around the kitchen "Isn't it amazing?"

"Well, I wouldn't say amazing," she said, pulling out a few silver trays. "More like, surprising."

"But it's great isn't it?" asked Anne, running over. "You're friends with the Prince! He could do anything for you!"

"But he won't," argued Genevieve "Because we won't be asking him for anything. In fact I doubt that we'll even be friends after today."

"Why?"

"Because he's a prince and princes don't go around spending time with peasants no matter how nice," she tried, yet the confusion was still clear on the young girl's face. "You'll understand when you're older."

"Adults are crazy," muttered Anne, taking a tray from Genevieve.

"Trust me, one day things will become clearer," she smiled, putting the finishing touches on the last tray. "There, now set that tray down on the table and we can relax for a little bit."

* * *

><p>For the next few hours, Genevieve did her best to keep her composure around the royal family as course after course was served. And though she tried to not look at the prince, she felt his eyes on her. She was glad, when the last dish was finished and the plates were cleared.<p>

While the Royal family, and Williams retreated to some sitting room to discuss further business. Anne and her went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

"I think that went quite well," sighed Genevieve. "Ignoring the fact regarding the prince."

"Do you really think he won't want to be friends?" asked Anne

"Well, it's not so much about want," explained Genevieve. "It's more a matter of can't not want. He's a prince and is held to different standards, and those standards don't include us."

"Maybe they could,"

"But they probably don't," she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if that was the last we saw of him."

Yet life seemed to love to prove her wrong. As sooner had she said it, then he came crashing down the stairs looking a wild lunatic. And for the second time that day, the time stopped as they locked eyes.

* * *

><p>"Now hold on..." he started<p>

"You lied!"

"No, I never said where I worked," he protested "I only gave you my name."

"I should have known you were lying," she screeched "No one has dirty clothes, yet are able to keep their face so clean."

"I wanted you to treat like I was normal,"

"And I couldn't have done that with knowing the truth?" she asked "Knowing that you're the Prince?"

"No,"

"So you expect me to trust you, when you can't even trust me with the truth?"

"Why do you even care, you seemed very eager to get away from me," he fought "Both times

"Well maybe if I had known who you were then I wouldn't have been so rude," she snapped "Plus you acted like a criminal on the run, the last time. For all I knew you could have been one."

"No, you would have just treated me like a prince,"

"And I shouldn't?"

"Oh James, where are you?" cooed Elizabeth's voice, wafting down the stairs.

"Hide me,"

"Pardon?"

"Please, just until she goes away,"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No, I could into serious trouble if I'm caught hiding a prince,"

"I'd make sure you wouldn't," he reasoned "Just please help me."

"Sorry, but I'm in the mood to take risks today,"

"I'd pay you,"

"Not interested,"

"Your majesty," sang Elizabeth, sounding closer. "Are you down here

"Then you leave me no choice, but as your prince, I order you to hide me from that woman," he whispered

"That's rich," she scoffed "Coming from the man, that not two seconds ago wanted me to treat him like a normal person."

"Please!" he pleaded, getting down on his knees.

"No!"

He rapidly raked his mind for any other options, then out of the blue one came to mind.

"Then do it as the favor you owe me,"

"What favor?"

"The one you gave to me when I saved your sister," he reminded. "You said you would do anything to repay me, well now you can. Hide me!"

Knowing she was caught, Genevieve bit her lip. She had said that she would do anything he asked of her. But she thought he would use it for borrowing money or some small task. Not hiding him in a small kitchen and lying to the daughter of her boss.

"Fine," she sighed "Get in that cupboard."

"What?"

"You wanted to hide," she explained "And since there aren't many places to hide in here, we need to make do. And the only thing that will work, is one of the cupboards near the fireplace. Now get in."

Reluctantly he did, and just in time. No sooner had Genevieve closed the door, than Elizabeth came sauntering in.

"Cinder!" she barked "Have you seen the prince?"

"Yes, I saw him when you were all having dinner. He seemed a little trouble, maybe you should go comfort him," suggested Genevieve

"That's not what I meant, dolt," snapped Elizabeth "He disappeared on me, and I was wondering if he at all came into this... room."

"Oh that," smiled Genevieve, trying her best to be pleasant. "No, I don't believe I have. Perhaps you should try upstairs."

"Don't you think I've already tried that," she sneered "You really are useless."

"Actually Elizabeth, I think I did see him,"

"Well why didn't you say that before?"

"Momentary lapse," she lied, glancing at the cupboard. "I believe he said he was going for a walk, and would enjoy it immensely if you joined him. He should be around where the well is."

"Oh, so like his highness to be a romantic," sighed Elizabeth, trotting out the back door.

When she left, Genevieve quickly rushed to the door and locked it shut. Yet waited a few minutes before she let him out.

"Ow," he moaned, tumbling out of the cupboard.

"You deserved it,"

"Ugh," he groaned, stretching himself. "Is she gone?"

"Yes, you've got about twenty minutes until she grows tired and comes back," she explained. "You should probably go while you have the chance. Wouldn't want to end up in her clutches. I think she still has the last man she liked, still locked up in her room."

She couldn't help but giggle at his pale face. "Kidding,"

"So we're friends now, right?"

Looking at him, she wanted to yell no. To tell him to go away and stop filling her life with strife. Yet she couldn't help but think of the fun and excitement that came with him. And before she could truly think properly.

"Yes,"

"Excellent," he smiled. And she couldn't help but smile with him. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she breathed, giving a halfhearted wave, as reality sunk in.

* * *

><p>And after only two days, Genevieve was convinced that she had made a mistake. There was no way she could be friends with a prince! She didn't have time for friends, she was too busy with her work and making sure her sister was safe and cared for. It was this thought that constantly made itself known, as she perused through the wares of the market, trying to complete the trivial task the Duchess had sent her on. The sooner she got it done, the sooner she could get home and back to Anne, who was charged with helping the brats.<p>

"Excuse me, miss?" came a silvery voice.

Genevieve turned to find a very fine woman standing behind looking very lost. She was a rather short woman, but had all the right curves. The woman was draped in red and black attire, with large rubies dripping from her ears and neck. A crown of gold and rubies sat upon her carefully styled raven hair. In short the woman was gorgeous, and powerful.

"Your Majesty," bowed Genevieve

"Oh, here I was hoping I could go unnoticed," the woman sighed "I suppose it was the crown that gave me away?"

"Actually it was the crest on your broach," she said, pointing to the woman's chest. "That's the Thule's crest. You're Alyssa, Queen of Thule and the prince's older sister. You look a lot like him, by the way."

"You know my brother?"

"I may have met him once," said Genevieve "How may I help you, your majesty?"

"I seem to have lost my way. I was just looking around, and yet it seems that everything changed the last time I was here. Would you mind helping me back to my carriage?"

"Of course," said Genevieve "Do you remember any particular stores it was by?"

"I believe it was near a cheese shop and butcher store,"

"Ah, that would be on the west side of the market," she said "Follow me."

Together they walked through the twists and turns of the town.

"So how so you know my brother?"

"I wouldn't say I know him. I really only met once,"

"Darling, I deal with politicians who lie on a daily basis, not to mention I grew up with the boy who would lie to get out of horse riding,"

"He would lie that much?"

"Oh much more,"

"Oh," sighed Genevieve. "Ah, here we are."

Just as Queen Alyssa had said, there was a large red carriage inlined with gold.

"Thank you dear," said Queen Alyssa "Is there anywhere you need to go? I would be happy to give you a ride."

"Oh no, I couldn't," protested Genevieve

"Really it's no trouble,"

"Well, alright," said Genevieve, moving to the front.

"Oh no dear, I want you back here with me,"

After giving directions to the driver, she climbed in. And the inside was much like the outside. The cushions was a deep maroon, and stiff.

"My husband, Edmund," she said, motioning to a large scowling man, dressed similarly to the Queen.

"Your majesty," whispered Genevieve, silently wishing she had declined the invitation.

The King simply nodded his head in acknowledgment, and turned back to the window.

"Now tell me everything that's happened between you and my brother," gushed Alyssa "It's so rare for us royals to connect with anyone."

"Well, its started about two weeks ago..."

And once she started, she couldn't stop. Soon all their moments, from the cart to the dinner, came tumbling out.

"My it sounds as though you've spent quite a good amount of time together," said Alyssa "And made a lasting impression on each other."

"To be honest, it feels so good to tell this to someone who'll actually understand," Genevieve confessed, leaning back. "Perhaps I was being rash, when I agreed to be his friend."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" exclaimed Alyssa "After all, I'm sure there's some secret you have that you wouldn't want to get out. I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him. Like I said before it so hard for us to meet anyone we like. It's so hard to find anyone you can truly trust."

"I suppose that's true, yet I was more angry that felt he could never tell me. Not so much the fact that he lied altogether," admitted Genevieve "Though you wouldn't be trying to set me up with him, would you?"

"Oh heavens no! He gets enough of that from our mother. He really doesn't need that from me," explained Queen Alyssa "All I want is for him to have a friend, someone he can trust."

"How nice," she said "Now do you mind if I ask you a question, your majesty?"

"Not at all. Ask away,"

"Well I was wondering why it is you're here," said Genevieve. "I mean I know to see family and all. Yet when any family of the Royal family come to visit, they ring these bells that you can hear from the outskirts of town. Or at least that what some say. You can certainly hear them from the Blackthorn manor. Yet I haven't heard any."

"Well that's because no one knows I'm here."

"Pardon,"

"You see, it's been a while since I've seen my brother. And while it would be nice to just come up. Though I thought it would be great if I created a little surprise for his birthday,"

"That sounds wonderful,"

"Oh I'm sure it will be," she sighed "Ah, looks like we're here."

Sure enough, the carriage had stopped outside the manor.

"Thank you very much for the ride your majesty,"

"You're quite welcome dear," she said "We must do this again, I'll send someone for you."

"Uh, of course,"

"Ta-ta dear," waved Alyssa "It was lovely talking to you. Goodbye,"

"Goodbye your majesties," waved Genevieve, walking back towards the manor.

As soon as Genevieve was out of sight, the carriage began to move again.

"Well, that was a waste of time," sighed the King.

"Quite the contrary dear. I think we've found exactly what we need,"

* * *

><p><strong>Boy did this chapter have a lot in it. Though this chapter was originally going to be chapter 3, I thought it would make more sense if they got to know a little about each other first. That way, Genevieve's little blowup would seem a little more natural. And yes there is a reason why I made the reveal so soon. I really wanted to get that liar revealed thing out of the way. That way the progression between them, is more natural. Hope you guys enjoyed and the estimated date of the next chapter will be somewhere after the 14th of March. Sorry, but I'm going to be busy. Please review though, it might make me try harder to squeeze in more writing time. ;) <strong>


End file.
